


Winter

by KrisserCI5



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisserCI5/pseuds/KrisserCI5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie comes to grips with winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

Winter  
by krisser

 

Bodie picked up his cup of lukewarm coffee and moved to the restroom window. He peered out through the frost-covered glass at the white landscape that seemingly extended everywhere. Snow and ice filled his vision and he felt the despair build. He hated winter. 

The others around him thought he was just being grumpy. Not so. He really did hate winter. It was just so bloody cold all the time. He had to wear double the clothes. His toes were more often frozen than not. Wet socks daily. Gloves barely kept his hands warm enough on the frigid steering wheel and gear stick as he drove in. It seemed his car heater always broke on the first day of winter.

Everything moved slower, even his thought processes. He watched the drip, drip, drip of the melting icicles that hung from the roof hit a tree branch, a passer-by's head, even the ground. The water froze up again quickly. Tomorrow the icicles would be larger. They would grow daily until their weight caused them to crack and drop on some poor unsuspecting soul as he walked by. No smile at the winter wonderland would be forthcoming then.

People gathered together outside frequently in any open area to indulge in horseplay. Most were throwing snowballs at each other, building snowmen, ice skating and generally cavorting. All he had ever experienced of the frozen wasteland was the biting cold. The wind would whip along and it felt like shattered glass dancing across his skin. He would spend countless hours warming up, only then forced to re-enter the glacial spectacle to refreeze quickly yet again.

He turned back to face the room as voices in the corridor got closer. Anson and Murphy opened the door, forcing Bodie's eyes to rest on the wall with duty roster posted head high next to said door. Doyle's name had big red letters next to it. Off rotation for two weeks it announced to the world. His partner gone. Just like he was every year at this time. He was away to spend time with his family. The Doyles were basically a happy clan and his partner indulged their need to see him once a year. Two bloody weeks. He shivered at the thought.

His own lack of family never really bothered him. He had accepted early on that they and he were not a good fit. Nothing in the ensuing years had ever happened to alter this view. 

He wasn't sure that Doyle was better off with the visits. He usually returned sullen and more rat-tempered than was his norm. Maybe all that outdoor frolicking froze the soft bits of his personality. Wait a minute, what soft bits? Bodie couldn't help the half-grin that thought elicited.

"Look at that, Anson, hell must be freezing over along with all of London." Murphy pointed to Bodie, "I do believe that's the only smile to date this winter." Murphy over-exaggerated his shock for effect.

"Sod off." Bodie slammed his mug down and left the chuckling men behind. He was headed for the carpark but was held up at the front desk by Fred.

"Old man wants to see you."

"I've been cooling my heels in the restroom all morning." Bodie shook his head.

"Don't think he realised you were in," Fred replied calmly.

"Doubt it, the Cow knows all. He probably just didn't want me leaving without an assignment." Bodie believed that his boss was as close to all-knowing as any human could get. He turned around and headed to Cowley's office.

Betty waved him in. "He's expecting you."

Bodie figured that Fred had called up.

Cowley waited for Bodie to close the door before he spoke. "There's a spot of trouble in Derby."

Bodie's head snapped up. Doyle! It had to be. He leaned forward all ears. "What's the Golli gone and done now?" Bodie's tone sounded light but his expression was anything but.

"There is a hostage situation in Derby and your partner is in the thick of it." Cowley motioned his agent back into his seat and held him there with his stare. "Evidently 4.5 saw what was happening and had the wherewithal to toss his ID before entering the shop."

"What's the damage?"

"Four hostages, all female. The shopkeeper and himself. Two criminals with guns that we know about. The local police have the building surrounded and are waiting for a negotiator."

Bodie stood despite the glare. "He may still have his weapon or they took it. I'm going."

"As I know there is no stopping you, I will provide a helicopter. If I can get you there quickly, maybe you can defuse the situation. I want all those hostages to make it out alive."

"And Doyle." Bodie voice was granite.

"Yes, yes, and Doyle as well." Cowley took off his glasses to pin his operative with another stare. "No useless heroics."

Bodie nodded. He turned to leave but changed direction mid-stride and made for his boss's drinks cabinet instead. He grabbed a full bottle of malt whiskey. "No useless heroics," he parroted Alpha One's directive as he held up the bottle and waggled it before he disappeared out the door.

In the time it took Bodie to grab his overnight bag from his motor, and procure backup weapons and ammo, the helicopter was ready for him on the roof.

Thirty-five minutes later Bodie was dropped off half a mile away from his partner in the cordoned-off roadway. Cowley had arranged for Bodie to be met by a retired military mate of his, Colonel Jessup. Cowley fully expected the colonel to aid Bodie's insertion into the hostage situation.

"Do you have an update, sir?" Bodie asked instead of a greeting. He stepped through the open door of the waiting Vauxhall.

"Only their demands," the Colonel answered as soon as the vehicle was underway. "A million pounds and an aeroplane."

The car stopped at the edge of the police barricade. Bodie wanted to jump out of the vehicle and run inside to free Doyle, but he made himself remain absolutely still. He did not wait for the locals to decide on whether they would allow his participation. He wanted to do his own reconnaissance. He slowly perused the entire area, hardly noticing the lightly falling snow.

The colonel gave him the general layout of the building and what the local coppers were doing. "They are still waiting for a superintendent. The Chief Constable cited multiple traffic disasters because of the weather which had pulled away many of the police who would otherwise have been working on the hostage situation."

Bodie nodded in understanding. He opened his overnight bag and pulled out a well-worn jacket. He switched it with the one he was wearing before opening the bottle of Scotch he'd taken from Cowley's office and poured some of the liquid over his sleeves. "Don't tell Mr Cowley or he'll never spring for the cleaning. He'll only lament the loss of a fine bottle of single malt whisky." He flashed a grin at Cowley's mate who chuckled, grinning in return.

Bodie picked a second weapon and additional ammo out of his bag. He placed it all in different pockets. With a quick nod at the Colonel, he headed away from the store. His plan was to work his way around the back and enter through a side door. 

While the Colonel distracted the officer posted in the rear. Bodie slipped into the restricted area undetected. He picked up a small rubbish bin from the house next to the shop and carried it quickly and quietly to the service entrance. Bodie knew his partner was inside, just a short distance away and he wanted to rush in and save him. Years of training had him pushing that worry aside and focusing on only the mission at hand. He counted down from ten and cleared his mind. 

Bodie changed his stance and agent 3.7 stood there no more. In his place was a drunk who spent more time behind buildings than in them. He pushed the rubbish bin aside noisily while muttering garbled and slurred words. He pushed at the service door as if it offended him because it didn't open easily.

Bodie heard shouts from the coppers located in the front area. "There's an old drunk beside the building."

"Get away from there!"

Bodie ignored them. He pushed harder at the door and it gave way. He stumbled in. What may have looked like an uncoordinated and sloppy movement to the untrained eye was in actuality anything but. He continued his slurred mutterings as though oblivious to the company.

Bodie stared out blinky-eyed and unfocused. He used the robbers' stunned surprise to survey the room. He located Doyle crouched down in front of the sweets counter shielding the female hostages. The two intruders were standing by the cash box, a yard apart staring aghast and slack-jawed at the intrusion.

In less than a second, Bodie made eye contact with his partner. The only acknowledgement was Doyle's thumb pinning his pinkie to show three fingers at his side.

Bodie's head made a single downward movement as he continued into a crouch to enable him to spring up with more force. A glint caught his attention and gave him an idea. He waved off his partner's count with a hand signal and picked up the shiny gold bauble he spied from the shelf he was leaning against. He rolled it out into the middle of the store, as close to the robbers as he dared.

As second the gunman's attention switched from the drunk to the gold bauble both CI5 agents sprang into action.

Doyle rolled his body across the floor so he could use his legs to kick the closest gunman to his knees. The man dropped his weapon and Doyle grabbed it before it hit the floor. He hit the robber closest to him in his face, sending him unconscious to the floor.

Bodie moved in sync with Doyle. He shot his body upward and rushed the other robber. By the time the man had finished falling, Bodie had his gun pressed into his chest. He pushed the rifle aside as his stare dared the man to move.

Doyle picked up the rifle as he walked to the door. He opened it slowly before shouting out. "All clear in here."

The local police swarmed the building. They relieved Bodie of his captive while Doyle collected his ID. This time Doyle didn't let the locals cuff Bodie.

As soon as Bodie stepped outside the Colonel acknowledged his success with a saluted wave and left the way he came. Bodie returned the gesture, sure that the Colonel would let Cowley know all was copasetic. Bodie would have to call the old man himself, but as he watched the local coppers with his partner, he knew by past actions that it would be a while. 

He turned back to watch his partner help out with the hostages. He retrieved his overnight bag, brushed the snow off it, and removed his jacket from within. He switched the smelly for the clean and warmer one. Then with a shake of his head he forced himself to join the fray. He stashed it in the boot of Doyle's car.

Finally, with statement given and a call to Cowley accomplished, they were free to go. The Darby police returned them to the shop's carpark where Doyle's motor was half buried by snow. Bodie hoped there was time for a pint before Doyle had to leave.

Bodie paid no attention to the falling snow as he looked over at this partner. His anger at Doyle for getting himself yet again in harm's way was pointless. Doyle would just brush it off and Bodie knew that it was just the way he was made. So he opted for humour instead.

"Missed me so much you had to get yourself held hostage?" His tone was all incredulous wonder.

Doyle didn't look at Bodie immediately. He brushed the dirt off his sleeves completely before answering. "Did actually."

"Got held hostage on purpose?" His incredulous tone was not feigned this time.

"No, missed you."

Bodie stood silent and still, soaking the words in. He didn't think to look closely as to why it made him feel so warm, he just smiled his wonderful smile that was reserved for real joy and Doyle.

Doyle grinned and shrugged. He kicked at the snow and sent it flying at Bodie. Bodie tried to dodge it as he kicked snow back at his partner.

"Hopefully, my family will remain none the wiser about the incident. Got three days left." Doyle brushed the snow off his coat as he watched Bodie.

Bodie felt chilled and pulled his coat tighter about him. He stepped back and moved to the passenger side of the vehicle to retrieve his overnight bag. " Okay, Doyle, I'll see you back in London, then." He nodded blindly in the direction Doyle had been standing. He pulled his gloves out as he turned in the direction of the train station. He didn't care how far it was.

"Bodie!" Doyle called sharply out to his partner, trying to stop his retreat. "Why don't you come with me? It's only three days. You could stand them that long."

Bodie turned at his partner's shout. He was surprised by the invitation. Doyle had never invited him to meet his family. He knew from Ray's grousing that his clan was a noisy lot. He could do it for his partner as his family was sure to have heard by now of the situation and he could help play it down.

"Can I get a pint?"

"You can have all you want." Doyle smiled at his partner's easy capitulation. 

Bodie walked back to the motor and replaced his bag in the boot. He stomped the snow off before getting in, never noticing how cold it was.

As Bodie reached for the door handle Doyle called out, "Here, thought you might want this." He tossed his partner the gold bauble that he had rolled across the floor. "Add it to you bag of hostage rescue tools."

Bodie caught it with a rueful smile. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"It worked." Doyle's grin was infectious.

"I'm going to have to get a bigger bag."

The drive to Doyle's mum's house didn't take long.

Doyle put the car in park then smiled at Bodie. "Let's go face the horde."

As soon as they entered the front door many voices rang out.

"I was so worried." Doyle's sister.

"What took you?" Her husband.

"Did you get the ice cream?" Jeffery, the older nephew.

"Thought you escaped back to London." His brother.

"Did you see all the commotion?" Doyle's mum.

"Yes, mum, I saw all the commotion. I also brought back another for dinner." Doyle answered. He held up three fingers and silently counted down for Bodie. Three, two, one and then he pointed at the doorway. His whole family tried to crowd in the entryway for a look at the only guest Ray had ever brought home since he was a little boy.

"This is Bodie. He's my partner at work and my friend."

Doyle's mum shook his hand and whispered, "Ray has spoken of you often. Welcome."

The other comments ranged from, "You've got a friend?" To, "At least it's not some dumb girl."

Bodie was ushered in and for a little while, at least, treated like royalty. When the novelty wore off, he was treated like one of the family. He had to fetch and carry his beers, plates of food and wash dishes like the rest of the clan. 

After the children were in bed Doyle's mum faced off with her son. "You didn't just watch the commotion down at the shop, you were part of it. Why else, after all these years, would you finally bring your partner home?"

"It wasn't much and Bodie saved the day without a single shot being fired," Doyle admitted. "Our names aren't even in the news." He hoped it would placate his mother enough so she wouldn't be too worried.

She patted her son's arm. "I'm glad your safe and all the other people. And I'm glad you brought your young man home." She headed to the kitchen to check on the workers there.

Doyle stared after her in bemused silence.

Doyle liberated Bodie from his nephews' clutches and pushed him out the back door into the garage. "My room's up there." He pointed to the stairs. "My da built it for his when his brother stayed over. He was a bit too wild for me mum." Up they climbed.

Bodie saw that his bag was already sitting on the sofa. It was a clean room, not very large but pleasant. One full sized bed, a large enough sofa that a person could sleep on, and a loo. He was glad he didn't have to travel too far for that.

The sofa enticed him. He sat down, kicked his shoes off, and swung his feet up. After good food, lots of alcohol, a soft enough bed and his mate close by, Bodie was warm and he fell asleep easily.

Doyle dimmed the light and followed suit.

The new day greeted them with more snow. The day greeted Bodie with bacon and fried bread. 

Doyle's nephews could hardly wait for Uncle Bodie to finish eating. He'd foolishly promised to go sledding with the lads. When the last morsel of food had made it into his mouth, the boys had Bodie by each of his hands and were dragging him along. He looked over to Doyle for help, but all he received was a shrug and a wave.

Doyle followed them out after he cleared the table. By that time, the boys and Bodie had already collected the sleds and heavy mittens.

Bodie sat on the sled, then wedged Jeffery between his thighs. He pushed off with his hands and away then went. It might have been a mild slope, but the whooping and hollering both riders made would have one think they were descending the Eiger.

Doyle watched Bodie alternate between boys, up and down the hill. His partner was acting like the big kid he always thought he was. He didn't see this side of Bodie very often during the winter. It was as if he lost all his happiness during the coldest time of the year.

Well, except that winter four years ago when they had that stakeout that lasted from autumn to spring. Only year he had missed going home.

Doyle's speculation stood frozen on that last thought.

It couldn't be that simple . . . could it?

Doyle knew that Bodie had had a less than stellar childhood. He looked at his partner carefully. His eyes were crinkled in laughter. He was wrestling with both boys, snow was everywhere, and all three were giggling. They rubbed snow in each other's faces, no complaints from Bodie.

He looked like a happy man. Their eyes met and Bodie shared his joy with a smile. Doyle could only conclude that Bodie was actually a happy man.

In that moment, Doyle had a revelation. He was happy as well. Happy that Bodie had finally met his family. Happy that they liked him. Happy that his partner was acting so carefree. He was happy because Bodie was happy. 

"Ray, come on."

Bodie's beckoning brought his train of thought to an abrupt end. He moved to join the ruckus. Doyle knew that he had reached an important juncture if he just let percolate a bit his thought would become clearer. Right now he just wanted to play.

After supper, his family was settling to watch a movie on the telly. He motioned Bodie to the kitchen.

"Get your warm clothes, let's go for a walk."

Bodie complied without grumbling about going out into the sub zero temperatures. 

The sky was clear. The stars were out and seemed to be twinkling through the extra cold air. The walk to the park was like traversing the frozen tundra, but both men were content.

Doyle knew this was the best time to discuss his all he'd been thinking about.

Hands in pocket, Doyle slowed his walk. "I'm glad my family liked you. I should have invited you sooner. Was afraid, I expect, looking back," he admitted.

"Afraid I couldn't mind my manners?" Bodie's tone might have tried for jovial but it actually sounded hurt.

"Not in the least. I was afraid my mum would see, and I was right, she did."

"See what?" Bodie was puzzled. This discussion was more abstract than usual, even for Doyle.

"She called you my young man." Doyle finally stopped and looked his partner.

A dozen flip answers came to mind, but Bodie held off. The look in Ray's eye was serious, special. This was that fork in the road that he only allowed in his dreams. Now Ray spoke of it in moonlight. Could almost be a dream. Bodie went with honesty, this one time.

"Am I?"

"Yeah."

"What's that mean to you, exactly?" Bodie didn't want to tread wrong at this point.

Ray Doyle took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His answer would change their lives. He cocked his head and saw that Bodie was on the same page as him, again, as always. "Us, together in everything."

"I was hoping that's what you meant." Bodie let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Everything?" Bodie wiggled his eyebrows, letting Doyle know that "they" weren't changing even though their relationship was at a new level.

Doyle moved closer to his partner until they were standing just a breath away. "Yeah, everything." He leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. The kiss conveyed just how serious he was before he stepped back.

Bodie touched his fingers to his lips and smiled. He felt warm, head to toe. "I think we should head back."

Doyle just smiled and pulled him along. "Good idea."

They climbed the stairs quietly and Doyle locked the door behind them. They peeled off clothes and hopped into bed. The air was chilly enough to be uncomfortable on naked skin. Their haste ended there. 

Bodie reached out to touch, not timidly, but with a gentleness that spoke of his absorbed wonderment. This was so much more that having it off. His hands would have to tell the story.

Bodie cupped Ray's cheek, enjoying the roughness of stubble against his palm. His hand moved to the back of Ray's neck to anchor his finger's in the long locks and leaned in closer to capture Ray's lips in a kiss. The wonderment and warmth was still there. Bodie wanted to go slow, but the kiss changed when Doyle's tongue answered his. Passion flared like a warm river of lava moving through his body. 

The kiss intensified. He wanted to devour Ray and be devoured in return. His cock hardened, faster and harder than it had in a long time. He needed to press himself against Ray, so he hooked his leg around Ray's and drew them closer together. Bodie thought he couldn't fly higher, but he was wrong. Connecting with Ray's full hardness, cock against cock, had him rolling over, and grinding as close as they could get. The age-old rhythm that bodies instinctively know took over and climax was achieved faster than either man wanted to have happen.

Bodie's head collapsed into Ray's neck. "I could get used to this." He shifted slightly so that his weight was all on Ray.

"You will." Ray put his arm around his partner and fell asleep.

 

Breakfast and nephews were waiting for Bodie in the morning. 

They sledded again and made snowmen. Once the snowmen were completed they demolished them with snowballs. When the targets were annihilated they started on each other. Laughter filled the air. 

Mid morning Doyle's mum called all the children in for hot cocoa. The boys ran off immediately.

Bodie had a lot of snow to brush off. Then a snowball hit him smack in the face and before he could retaliate he felt a great weight fall on him. It was in that split second of time that Bodie realised that Doyle had tackled him and he was quite happy about it. They both rolled down the small embankment. In that short distance, snow ended up everywhere. Pockets, necks, and noses all iced and wet. This time, though, Bodie didn't notice the cold at all.

When they finally stopped, Doyle was on top of Bodie. Doyle raised himself as far up as his elbows would allow. He looked down at Bodie and just grinned. When Doyle was sure that Bodie hadn't been bothered by the snow down his neck or on his back Doyle let himself rest back on Bodie's chest and kissed him. 

Bodie sighed contentedly. Maybe winter wasn't so bad.

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DILJ Xmas advent. 2011
> 
> Many thanks to my very patient beta!!


End file.
